


Fingerprints and Fingertips

by orphan_account



Category: Speed Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at LJ's wintergames kink "random anon from part one had a prompt based off a her space holiday song; thanks to them i've been listening to that band nonstop. and so:</p><p>suck on my fingertips till you kill all the prints<br/>so your boyfriend has no clue<br/>of how much i've been touching you</p><p>JR has a nice, sweet, generic boyfriend at UC Berkeley. they get along well. they have nice, sweet, generic dates.</p><p>too bad JR can't stop having crazy hot all-night sex with Apolo every time he's in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints and Fingertips

Apolo is like a habit he just can't break. They have never been a couple, but they've always been close, even though they are different as night and day; JR is kind of shy in person and doesn't mind just hanging out watching everyone else while Apolo loves attention, JR has a big normal family and Apolo only has his dad, JR wants to be a normal guy who wears a hoodie and goes to college but also happens to be one of the fastest skaters in the world and Apolo wants to wear Armani suits and conquer the world after he's beat the other skaters. But they get each other, because sometimes JR wishes he would feel comfortable in Armani and had Apolo's passion for pushing himself into new projects, and sometimes Apolo needs someone to be normal around him and just talk to him about what they did and are learning and the bands they are into, and JR is good at that. If they were a Venn diagram, the overlap wouldn't be huge, but it feels like the important things are in that little sliver.

JR isn't exactly a free-love hippie, but he also isn't planning on only having sex with people he has deep feelings for, he thinks there is that, and there is fun drunken sex (although….he's learned the hard way that his partners might not think the same, and that can get painful and awkward), and there is hot dirty sex, there are guys you hold hands with and guys who push you against the wall. He wouldn't say he's really picky, but he's not a slut, and he's not on the prowl, he just….weighs the situations as they come in. Apolo is really picky, and he has a reason to be, since he doesn't want people having sex with him because he's famous, and he doesn't want one night stands, but doesn't really have time to develop full on relationships. So one night after dinner, a couple months after his 19th birthday, when yet another girl has decided that after a few dates over a few weeks, she ought to be more important to Apolo than the Olympics, JR offers to sleep with him.

Apolo looks a little flabbergasted. He goes through his full range of nervous tics faster than JR thought possible—he laughs and raises one eyebrow, then he runs one hand through his hair and the other briefly plays with his soul patch, shifts his legs, flexing them hard and then relaxing them a few times. JR just waits for him to work through it.

"Um. I have never really thought about having sex with a guy. Or you." He finally says.

JR shrugs and pushes his glasses up his nose. "It's just an offer. We're friends, it would probably be good, I wouldn't expect you to call me everyday, and I won't call US Weekly."

Apolo just keeps looking at him, so JR starts clearing the table. If they were at Apolo's, they would do the dishes right away, because Apolo hates them to sit at all, but JR just dumps them in the sink until he runs out of spoons or something. They go back to talking about the upcoming trials, and who they think will make the team.

A couple days later, Apolo asks JR if he wants to get thai take out, which they do all the time, so it must not be why he sounds nervous. They get the take out, and then Apolo says he has been thinking about the offer, and just wants…something. JR takes pity on him and just gives him a blow job while he jacks himself off to how hot Apolo sounds jabbering away nonsensically, hands in JR's hair, and strong thighs clenching around him. He kisses Apolo on the cheek and they sleep sprawled across each other. JR is pretty sure that's what Apolo misses—feeling like he can just let go and enjoy himself and then relax, and Apolo looks more upbeat in the morning than he has in a week, and they act like they do whenever Apolo spends the night because he is too lazy to drive home.

So that becomes their thing in the months leading up to Vancouver, they are friends most of all, but the benefits continue. Not just one sided either. When JR's leg has finally healed enough that he doesn't think any movement will rip everything apart, Apolo carefully sucks him, and he comes so hard he sees a flash of light, although that might be the heel of his hand digging into his eyes. They don't have sex every time they hang out, not even most times. Once, maybe twice a week. When they feel like it and have time.

That changes after the Olympics. They don't get to see each other as much, so when they do, it's like they want to cram everything great about them, being JR and Apolo into whatever time they get to spend together, so they drive around listening to music and enjoying wherever they are, they eat great food, they hang out with the other guys, and they always have sex. It's been almost a year of this, so they know each other's bodies well and the sex is now always incredible, because it's good between them, but not frequent, so it always feels so intense, whether they are laughing at each other's O faces or how someone in the next room over slipped a note under the door or both sweaty and shaking, looking into each other's eyes when they come.

They don't really make plans for the future, they aren't like that, they are friends, and they try to see each other when they can, so when JR moves to Berkeley, Apolo tells him he'll let him know whenever he's in the Bay Area.

JR meets Michael at Amoeba Music on Telegraph, lazily flipping through records. Michael likes one of the albums JR is holding, and JR likes the way Michael is kind of checking him out without being gross about it, so when they find out they are both taking Latin (for the same reason—no oral reports, no stupid dialogues about ordering breakfast), JR suggests they go study together somewhere, sometime, and Michael lives in a co-op near Caffe Strada, so they exchange numbers and agree to meet there the next day. They spend a couple hours declining nouns and conjugating verbs, quizzing each other on how prepositions are used with different cases and then decide they need a break.

Michael's from San Diego and likes to surf, is really into environmental causes (he loves that there are compost containers next to the trash and recycling cans), is obsessed with green musicians, especially Slow Club. He blushes when, after JR tells him he speed skates, Michael asks if he's any good and JR tells him he was in the Olympics. JR thinks it's kind of cute and sweet, so he invites him to dinner.

They go to some place with the biggest bougainvillea JR has ever seen covering the courtyard, and start to like each other even more while the sun shines down on them, filtering through a million pink petals.

The next time Apolo is in town, JR goes into the city and they eat at some fancy place near the wharf and catch up—Apolo might do a talk show on the Food Network, might write a book, is starting a product line, a charitable foundation, and maybe designing a watch for Omega.

"Oh, that reminds me," he says, pulling out a box and handing it to JR, "Omega gave me another watch a couple months after Vancouver, and I wanted you to have this one, it's my lucky watch."

JR snaps it on, and likes the way it looks—it's way nicer than he could afford and he likes the idea of having something of Apolo's around at the rink.

JR tells him about classes, mostly boring required stuff, but he's taking a history class about the Pacific Rim that is really interesting. He tells him about Michael, and his co-op.

Apolo doesn't react much to the news he's dating someone, except to joke about how people probably see him and want to take him home like a cute puppy, and then laughs at JR's stories of Michael's co-op roommates trying to fulfill their 3am dishwashing duties while stoned out of their minds.

That night, the sex is mind-blowingly good. JR and Michael haven't really done much together yet, and it feels so good for Apolo to take control and fuck him really thoroughly, and he loves it when Apolo puts his fingers in JR's mouth and starts stretching him with just saliva, before getting the lube and really preparing him, then Apolo's body sinks in, thumbs digging into his hips. They have another leisurely round in the morning, before Apolo has to catch a plane to some meeting.

Michael meets him and they spend the afternoon holding hands, wandering up and down the wharf and trying to bark at the sea lions, which just makes them crack up at each other. On the train ride home, JR puts his arm around Michael, who leans into him and it feels nice.

A few days later, they go to the Berkley Bowl together and buy foods neither of them have ever heard of or seen before and look up ways to cook it on the internet. That night they fool around some, and Michael's eyes get big when he sees JR's tattoo for the first time (JR sometimes forgets people don't know he has it), and his fingers are kind of delicate, unsure as to what JR wants or likes, so JR gets on top of him and they rut against each other until they make a mess, and JR wants to make a joke about it, but Michael is gently brushing his fingers through the hair on his forehead, and JR isn't really sure he's ready for him to spend the night, but he definitely isn't going to kick him out, and so he stays and they spoon, and it is all very sweet. JR feels a rush of affection for Michael and his earnestness about the environment and sex and school.

The next time Apolo is in town, Apolo tells his during dinner that he's finally had the chance to go on a few dates and thinks that he might finally have time that the girl won't just give up and leave before Apolo even knows if he likes her. He's slept with her a couple times, and she wants him to spend the night, but Apolo hates her mattress. JR laughs and tells him about how Michael always spends the night and wants to cuddle, and JR might be kind of emo, but that doesn't mean he needs full body contact with his boyfriend while asleep.

They practically eat each other alive as soon as they are in Apolo's room. JR doesn't give a fuck what brand Apolo's clothes are, he wants them off, and when Apolo pushes him against the wall, and then goes down on him, he's only managed to get Apolo's shirt and jacket off, and Apolo's only gotten JR's pants off, so JR breaks a sweat in his t-shirt and Apolo is on his knees, still wearing nice slacks and shoes. While JR is still trembling, Apolo sucks and bites a mark onto JR's outer right thigh, where he practically has a perpetual bruise from falling into the boards. It blends in on the surface, but JR imagines it feels a little different from the others.

That night, they just can't get enough of each other, and he's pretty sure they don't get more than thirty minutes of sleep at a time before they wake back up and reach across the bed to start touching again. In the morning they are giddy with all the endorphins and sleep-deprivation and say good bye with big smiles.

The next night, JR is still sore from his night with Apolo, and so even Michael's careful strokes feel raw and delicious, so different from how they usually are that for a second he forgets who he's with, and that kind of freaks him out, so he's extra tender afterwards to make up for it.

Everyone thinks they are a great couple, two sweet nerdy boys who geek out over new EPs coming out and think nothing of driving three or four hours to a concert. Travis and Jordan think Michael is kind of a loser sap (JR shoots back that Jordan's girlfriend knits for him, and he WEARS it, and if that isn't sappy, he doesn't know what is), and that they lack passion together. JR snorts that there is more to a relationship than passion, whatever that means anyway.

He knows because what he and Apolo have is raw, unbridled passion, plus being friends. What they have sometimes feels like the most honest relationship in JR's life, despite the fact that no one really knows about the sex part of it, but Apolo just fucking gets him and listens and he's not around all the time, so he always has a good perspective on whatever JR is dealing with. The next time they are together, laughing and pushing each other while they argue about who has to sleep on the wet spot, in a fucking fit of honesty, says "I love you Apolo."

Apolo's eyes narrow. "I'm still not sleeping on the wet spot."

"Dude, I'm not trying to screw with your head, at least not right now." JR harrumphs, then adjusts the covers so that he can't feel the damp of the spot.

He relaxes. "Okay then. Well, I love you too."

It's not romantic, but it's them.


End file.
